As Much as I'd Hate to Disturb Your Special Moment
by Keivanatae
Summary: Raquelle Stryker is a pediatrician at PPTH, until she is taken to work for House. There she meets Robert Chase.


Oh my God! I can not believe this is happening to me! I've only been working here 2 weeks. Don't they want me in pediatrics any more? Did I screw up? What's this House like anyway? Why do I have to work with him?

These were just a few of the questions reeling through my head as I drove to work on my first day in the department of diagnostic medicine.

"Um, hi..." I said nervously entering the room. A man who had been writing on a white board turned around slowly.

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"Leave her alone, House," a woman had stood up from the table and come over. "You must be Dr Stryker."

"That's me."

"Don't mind him."

"It's ok. He can stare all he wants; he knows he's not going to get any."

My remark was followed by sniggering from the 2 men still sat at the table and a smirk from the woman.

"I'm Allison Cameron, by the way," she told me.

"Raquelle Stryker," I replied.

"Eric Foreman," said a dark-skinned man in a lab coat who stood up from the table.

Then the other man stood up, crossed the room in 3 paces, took my hand and gave it a swift kiss.

"I'm Robert Chase," he said, his amazing blue eyes drawing me in. I

felt my cheeks glowing redder by the second, my hand still in his.

"As much as I'd hate to disturb your special moment, sit your asses down!" piped up House.

"What cases have we got?" asked Cameron.

"None," replied House.

"None?"

"None. Now, if you'll excuse me, my soap's on."

"What the hell?" I said disbelievingly.

"He's like that most of the time." said Foreman.

After sitting at the table for a while contemplating whether to barge in there, turn off his television and announce that I was going back to work in paediatrics, I decided I'd wait a while to see if he really did deserve to have four specialists working for him.

"You've been staring in disbelief at House for about 3 minutes now, that's gotta get boring." said Chase and for the first time I noticed his accent. I love Aussie accents.

"How is it he hasn't been fired?"

"He's a really good doctor and Cuddy says his reputation is still worth something to the hospital."

"Who's Cuddy?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't been here long, she's the dean of medicine here."

At that moment the door opened and Dr Cuddy walked in.

"Where's House?"

I pointed in the direction of his section of the office. She marched across the room and entered his office where they had a heated debate about all the reasons to do clinic duty.

"I write your pay cheques."

"Your point?"

"I only write them if you do your job. Clinic. Now."

"Yeah, yeah." said House, getting up. He paused at the door. "Killjoy."

Rolling her eyes, Cuddy left the room.

"She's the only one who has even a tiny amount of control over him." Foreman told me.

After one month of working for House I had learned 2 main things about him.

1. He is a brilliant doctor when he sets his mind to it.

2. He is an asshole.

Oh, and 1 more.

3. The Aussie working for him has an amazingly cute ass!

Ok, so it's not _directly_ about him but it is true!

"Stryker, isn't your clinic duty right about now?" House said, clearly enjoying the fact that I was on clinic duty and he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm just going."

"Have fun."

"I won't."

20 minutes spent in the clinic prescribing medicine for coughs and colds, 10 minutes assuring worried parents that they were entirely safe. Only one interesting thing came up, damn, that was funny.

A plump woman in her late forties strode into exam room 2, she sat down.

"I think I have prostate cancer."

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing, more than I had laughed in forever.

"It's not funny, I could die!"

This made me laugh even more.

"I...haha...assure...ha...you...you don't...hahaha...have prostate...ha...cancer...HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm telling you, I do."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing!"

Holding back my laughter, I said, "If you insist, I will call a cancer specialist...hahahaha!"

I picked up the telephone and tapped in the number for Dr Wilson's office. Ringing...ringing...ringing. He picked up.

"Wilson." he said.

"HAHAHA! I need a consult in exam 2...HAHAHAHA!"

"Ok, but what's so funny?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Can't really talk now...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then i hung up the phone. Within 5 minutes, Dr. Wilson was there, he found Mrs. Larter yelling at me, and me bent double laughing.

"Um, can I help?"

"Yes. She's laughing at me because I have prostate cancer."

Suppressing a smile, Wilson calmly explained to her that women don't even have prostates, let alone cancerous ones. After she had left Wilson turned to me, I was still howling with laughter.

"Come on."

I followed him into an elevator, laughing all the way. As we went up on the way to House's office I asked why we had to talk in the office.

"Because I don't want to tell the whole world that you just acted extremely unprofessionally."

I was still giggling a little when we reached House's office. When we walked in, the others were already there. Wilson began the lecture.

"Do you realize how unprofessional that was!" he snapped.

"What?" asked Chase.

"She laughed uncontrollably at a woman who came in thinking she had prostate cancer."

At this I started laughing just as much as before all over again. So did Chase. And Foreman. Cameron giggled slightly. House laughed too.

"You're lecturing her for laughing at a woman who said she had prostate cancer?" he questioned, still smirking.

"Mrs. Larter was very offended."

"She's also very stupid."

"You are an ass."

"I know. She's still stupid."

Half an hour later, I was reading my book, Foreman was playing absentmindedly with his pen, Cameron was doing something on her computer, and Chase was sitting opposite me, also reading. I chanced a glance over the top of my book. His mousy hair fell elegantly over his eyes, his deep, blue eyes flicking over the pages as he read-oh God, he's looking! I looked back down at my book, although I think he knew I wasn't reading because my eyes weren't moving.

"What're you reading?"

"Jane Eyre."

"They made me study that at school, can I have a look?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied, handing him the book.

Once he took it he tilted it so I couldn't see what he was doing behind it. A few seconds later he flicked through the pages for show and handed it back to me.

"I forgot how much I hated that book." he said and left the room.

I found my page again to see that he had written on it.

_Meet me on the roof._

My heart skipped a beat and I got up, muttered something about needing the bathroom and left. I took the stairs 2 at a time and paused at the door to the roof, took a deep breath and entered.

"You got my message then." he said when he saw me.

"Yes." I said. My heart was beating so fast I could scarcely have said more.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me?"

I shook my head.

"Why do you want me to want to meet you?"

Recovering, I said, "Why do you want me to want you to want to meet me?"

"One question, were you born blonde?"

I hit his arm playfully.

"Oh, aggressive, huh?" he started tickling me.

"No, stop! HAHA! Stop!" I tickled him back; soon we were having a full-blown tickle fight!

After a while of chasing around, acting about 6 years old I ended up cornered my back to the wall next to the door.

"Looks like I've got you cornered now." he said cheekily, resting one arm on the wall above my head, his face only a couple of inches from mine.

I looked into his eyes before closing mine. His lips brushed mine softly in a chaste kiss. I savored it for a few seconds then put more pressure on his lips, deepening the kiss. As the seconds passed the kiss became more passionate, I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I parted my lips. His tongue started to explore my mouth, gently, delicately at first, then more hungrily. Our tongues playing in each other's mouths for what seemed like an eternity before we broke for air.

Breathing heavily we stared into each other's eyes. It wasn't my first kiss but I had never experienced anything like that before.

"I love you." he whispered.

My eyes widened. He loved me? Oh God, I didn't expect this!

"Oh shit! I really put my foot in it this time." he said, walking to the edge of the wall.

"No." I said, following him. "I love you too."

He turned to face me, looking surprised.

"How long?"

"Pretty much as long as I've known you."

"Same."

We leaned in and shared another kiss, but before it could even deepen, the roof door opened, House stood there, a smirk plastered on his face.

"As much as I'd hate to disturb your special moment..."


End file.
